


Business and Pleasure

by ChaoticSatisfaction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Castiel is Not a Morning Person, Cocky Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Russian Castiel, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticSatisfaction/pseuds/ChaoticSatisfaction
Summary: Smutty one-shot.Dean falls for his father's business associate at first glance.AUI wrote this entire thing on my phone, it sucked. So, this will remain a one shot until I get my computer. Then I have a few more ideas to make it chapter worthy.





	1. Chapter 1

"I hope my father's decision to send me in his place doesn't disappoint you,  Mr. Novak." Dean speaks confidently, just like his father had taught him to do. He releases Castiel's cool hand reluctantly, his eyes locked onto bright, guarded, fucking breathtaking blue.

The truth was, he'd begged his father to let him have this meeting. Dean had been looking for a way to get closer to this business genius since their first encounter months ago. Castiel had been invited to the opening of his father's newest store. Dean normally would make an exit from what he saw as the most boring parties ever created. It was just a bunch of old men talking about how to make more money while sipping fancy crap liquor. Right when he was about to make an excuse to his father, and head down to his favorite hole in the wall bar, he met eyes with what he could only describe as an angel. John introduced the two, Dean feeling those cool hands for the first time. Before he knew what was happening Castiel was being pulled away and into another conversation. In that brief moment Dean felt his heart thundering in his chest and the world seemed to slow while he watched the older man disappear in the crowd. It was completely unexpected and totally ridiculous.

  
Dean Winchester was so fucked, but he didn't even realize how much yet.  
  
"A Winchester is a Winchester... As long as our business gets done quickly and competently, I don't mind which one of you appears." Dean was pulled back to the present by that deep voice.  He could feel electricity shoot down his spine and straight to his groin. Was that a Russian accent?  Dear God.  
  
"Of course, but maybe..." He put on his most enticing smile, licking his lips slowly.  Dean could see the other male glance down momentarily before meeting his gaze once more. "... Maybe we could spend some **personal** time together. If that interests you?" Castiel was silent for a long moment, his head tilting slightly as if to judge the younger man. Dean was relieved to see a crooked smile slowly appear on that gorgeous face. It was a gamble to flirt with him so blatantly, his dad would kill him if he blew his relationship with the Novaks; he had a feeling Castiel was worth a lot of torture though. Let's face it, Dean was a man of action. When wanted something he went all in, and god did he want this man.  
  
"Consider my interest piqued. In fact..." Novak leaned closer to the brunette, keeping eye contact the whole time. He couldn't remember a time looking in someone's eyes was so...calming. The boy had the most unrealistic green eyes he'd ever seen. "Perhaps you would like to **get more acquainted** first?" Cas had not planned on finding a sexual partner tonight, but he'd be blind to turn down such a delicious offer. Having a Winchester warm his sheets could prove to be useful, in more ways than one. "I think we should head to my home. It would be more...comfortable."  
  
"I couldn't agree more, Mr. Novak." Dean tried to keep a cool and calm demeanor, but his slacks were already becoming tight. He loved risky men and Castiel oozed power, also a strong hint of danger, with every fiber of his being. One wave of his hand as he stood had his armed bodyguards appear from thin air to await his instructions.  
  
"We'll be heading to my house, call the maids and make sure all is in order." He glanced over to his soon to be lover and winked with a smirk. "We'll be having company." Dean's eyes darkened as he bit his lip and stood to follow the other out of the restaurant and into a waiting limo. After handing his keys to one of the hired guards, giving a slight look of reluctance at having someone else drive his baby. It was quickly forgotten when a hand firmly rested just above his ass and the gravel voice spoke inches from his right ear. "Your car will be returned to you in the same condition you've left it..." His body was pressed even closer and he could smell rich cologne. That hand dipping lower as lips caressed his ear. Words spilled out in a delightful whisper. "I can't promise quite the same for you." The next few moments were a blur and before he knew it he was sitting on the opposite side of the limo, eyes locked onto Novak's.  
  
The two were practically eye fucking each other and Dean had had enough waiting. While keeping eye contact he slowly got on his hands and knees,  seductively crawling forward until he was between two strong, suit covered legs. "... How far is your house?" Dean asked softly, his hands slowly sliding up shapely thighs, passing his belt buckle to teasingly rub a toned stomach. He could see the slight shift in Castiel's eyes, his pupils widened and his breath hitched.  
  
"About 15 to 20 minutes." He stated quietly, reaching forward with one hand to touch soft brown hair.  
  
Dean let his excitement show while reaching for the black belt once more. "Perfect." He chuckled as the sound of the silver belt buckle giving way to Dean's nimble fingers filled the small space momentarily. He pressed a hand firmly on Castiel's hip while the other dipped into black boxers, grabbing warm semi hard flesh and pulling it out into the open. He only broke eye contact with the other male at this point, choosing to focus on his prize.  
  
Novak was large, even half hard Dean could only hold the base of him. With another lick of his lips in anticipation, he took the head into his mouth. He felt Castiel's hips thrust against his hand and heard him inhale sharply. He sucked gently at first, removing his mouth only to lick and suck at the shaft, slowly getting more pants and soft curses from the other. Deciding he'd had enough playing around Dean swallowed the now completely hardened member, relaxing his throat the best he could, his eyes going upwards to watch Castiel's head jerk backwards as cool fingers roughly gripped Dean's head. He inched his way down, getting used to the intrusion, before letting Novak's persistent hands take control. Dean released his hold on Castiel's hip to clumsily unzip his own pants.  
  
"Ah...so good..." Castiel moaned out,  pressing Dean's mouth downward as his hips came up to engulf him entirely,  getting a few gags from him. Dean fucking loved it. He'd had very few partners that could match the thickness of Castiel's cock, and the length... God damn the length... He could feel his throat tightening up at the intrusion, which got lovely sounds from the man above him. He had finally freed his erection and stroked himself vigorously as Castiel skull fucked him in all the right ways for the next several minutes. Fingers tightened in his hair, as the thrusts became more erratic. "I'm going to... Oh...Fuck me..." Castiel groaned, going to pull Dean's mouth off of him before he came. Dean resisted, swallowing him to the base once more. Castiel's hip thrusted upward at the exact same moment and his body stiffened. Dean came shortly after, hearing Castiel moan and speak nonsense in a deep Russian language. Dean swallowed every salty drop of cum he could, not letting go until Novak's body was as limp as his dick.  
  
Dean licked his lips, wiping his chin where some semen had escaped then slid his penis back into his pants before zipping and buckling everything back. The floor of the limo, and some of the seat would need to be cleaned as well, but his main focus was on the older man who was now lighting a cigarette after buttoning his own pants.  
  
"You're gonna share that, right?" Dean asked, lazily pulling himself up to sit next to the sexy man, one of his legs casually thrown over the other man's. Castiel, whose head was laid back against the seat, exposing a beautifully long and strong neck, took another long drag before handing it to Dean. He smiled gratefully and took a long hit.  
  
"You are a very pleasant surprise Dean Winchester." He nearly hummed out, getting a laugh from the other.  
  
"And you're a fucking angel, Novak." Dean replied, leaning over to quickly, but roughly bite at that beautiful neck. Castiel's arm wrapped around Dean's shoulders, letting him have better access to his neck. The bites quickly turned into sexy, slow kisses on the flesh and Castiel only let out a low hum of approval. "So what now?" Dean asked between kisses, Castiel taking the cigarette back from him for another hit. Like the universe had perfect timing, the car came to a stop and the driver walked back to pull the door open.  
  
"What do you mean?" Castiel questioned with another sexy smirk, motioning to the mansion of a house. "Now I take you inside and fuck you until morning."  
  
Dean was already hard again as Castiel moved away from his love bites to pull them both out of the vehicle and towards the front door, tossing the more than half finished cigarette to the ground. "Yes, sir." He replied with enthusiasm, giving a quick salute, as he was lead inside.

 

Dean loved the feel of the deep blue satin sheets on his bare back, but the weight of an equally naked Castiel on top of him definitely took the cake. He groaned and gripped raven hair while his neck was thoroughly attacked. Their groins pressed together, trapping both erection against firm stomachs; the friction was intense. Dean entwined his right leg with Castiel's, trying to pull him even closer. Novak gave a few quick thrusts, enjoying Dean's cock sliding against his own, before he pulled himself up on his knees while grabbing both of Dean's calves.

 

“Where you going sexy?” Dean huffed out, voice full of arousal, missing the skin on skin contact. He reached forward to press hungry hands against a well sculpted torso. Castiel was breathing heavy as well, sweat already forming on his brow. He let Dean's hands run over his nipples, grunting in approval. He gripped each calf a bit tighter, pleased with the view in front of him. Dean was on his back, legs spread wide by Castiel himself. His ass and dick, which was a nice shade of red and stood up proudly against a perfect tanned six pack, were completely exposed. A hickey was already forming on Dean's neck and his chest glistened under the ceiling light. _‘He is very… impressive_.’ Castiel thought with much appreciation. After another pause he placed Dean's legs on his shoulders, pulling his ass to rest between his knees and shooing Dean's hands away so he could focus.

 

“No where I can't reach you…” Castiel answered, leaning over to grab the lube and condom he'd tossed on the bed when he had also tossed Dean(who only laughed at being manhandled before grabbing Castiel by his tie and pulling him down on top of him). He ripped the condom open with his teeth, but before he could slip it on Dean pulled his legs down to rest on each of the other's sides. He sat up, using Castiel’s shoulders as leverage, and quickly plucked the rubber from cool fingers.

 

“Allow me.” Dean said with a smugness only a Winchester could possess. Putting the condom in his mouth, he leaned forward before Castiel could respond. Oh, well, it wasn't like he was going to protest that gorgeous mouth around his cock again. In one fluid movement Dean swallowed as much of the man as he could, using his hands to secure the condom at the base. With a few slow sucks, Dean made sure it was tightly in place. Castiel had bitten into his own lip by this point, one hand firmly pressed into brown hair while the other roughly clawed at a well tanned back. Dean reluctantly moved his mouth upward, leaving sloppy kisses up Castiel’s ‘happy trail’. Giving one soft bite to his right hip, Dean forced himself to sit up. Castiel’s eyes were shut, teeth still digging into his bottom lip as he scooped his hands under Dean's thighs. He slid them up higher until Dean's ass was groped tightly. With only a slight gasp from the younger male, he was lifted and dropped successfully into Novak's lap. Dean let out a breathy laugh, followed by a moan when Castiel’s erection pressed against his ass, spreading his cheeks slightly. “Fuck, you're some kinda strong Cas…” Dean groaned out. He wrapped both his arms tightly around the man beneath him, loving the feel of a strong arm wrapping over his back and the other grabbing his ass. Dean had his knees pressed firmly on each side of Castiel’s hips.

 

“Cas? What happened to ‘Mr. Novak’?” he whispered in Dean's ear before kissing it slowly, trailing down to his neck once more.

 

“Pretty sure we are in first-ah!-name territory here, but if it will get you to fuck me quicker-oh! Do that again-...then I'll call you whatever the hell you want.” He replied, loving how the man's mouth seemed to know his weak spots. Dean thrusted down into his erection to prove his point. He could feel Castiel skim his entrance and repeated the motion with eagerness. Cas chuckled, grabbing him by the hips to stop him and pulling away from the second hickey he'd created on that sun kissed skin.

 

“I'll keep that in mind for another time.” He let go of an impatient Dean to pick up the lube once more. Pouring a healthy amount into his hand before tossing it to the floor and rubbing his hands together.

 

“Why are you covering both han-ah!” Dean's question was answered before he could finish it. Cas had grabbed his penis with one hand, stroking him from base to tip in a steady motion, while the other hand reached around to find that puckered hole. So focused on cool fingers jerking him off, Dean barely felt the first finger enter him. It wasn't until the sting of the second finger being added that he figured it out. He pressed back against the intrusion then jerked forward into Castiel's hand. His eyes shut tight as his skin started to tingle, growing stronger with every thrust. Dean was pretty sure he gasped out his name more than once, his fingers scratching up and down Castiel’s upper back. He could feel Cas’s cock rubbing against his ass every time he moved back. By the time Castiel had entered a 3rd finger he'd found Dean's sweet spot and the man above him became unhinged.  

 

“It's enough, please…ah…I'm gonna cum.” The pressure in his stomach was building fast and he was only a few thrusts from ejaculating. He was surprised, and very frustrated when Castiel tightened his grip at the base of Dean's member and forced him still.

 

“Now, now…it's a bit to early for that…” Castiel voice was low and full of want. Dean opened his eyes with a whine. Cas moved his fingers agonizingly slow, still pressing into that one spot that sent electricity up his spine.

 

“Please…just…please?” This was the one thing Dean was not ashamed to beg for. He peppered Castiel’s cheek and jawline in pleading kisses.

 

“What do you want?” Castiel said, thrusting his fingers in deeper as he spoke. Dean yelled out, much to Cas's approval, before placing his forehead against his. Castiel never shut his eyes, Dean's flushed face and open mouth as he swallowed in air. He could feel warm breath hit his lips and noticed Dean had freckles. Castiel was so enthralled by his face, he almost missed Dean's words.

 

“I want you…fuck… I want you so bad. Let me have you, **Mr. Novak**?" Dean opened his eyes as he spoke. Liquid green met fiery blue. It wasn't clear who leaned in first but their lips met with force, Dean put up little fight when Cas’s tongue dominated his mouth. The hand holding him tightly from coming released to grab his jaw instead, forcing his mouth wider for Castiel's pleasure. Usually Dean didn't care for kissing, he just took/gave what both parties desired from their encounters and that was that…No connection, no expectations…just sex.

 

Castiel was definitely a different case entirely…

 

The longer the kiss lasted, the more he hoped it never ended. His gasp was swallowed by Cas’s mouth when Dean felt fingers leaving his body, but they were quickly replaced with a familiar thickness. Their mouths came apart long enough to take a breath before melting back together. Dean bit Castiel's bottom lip when he thrust roughly inside him. The older man didn't seem to care, more focused on Dean's muscles tightening around him. One more firm thrust and he was swallowed completely, Dean’s ass pressed against his balls. Dean loved the pain as much as the pleasure and it didn't take him long to start moving his hips up slightly just to press them back down. Placing a hand on Castiel's chest he pushed until their mouths came apart and Cas fell on his elbows, staring predatorily up at Dean. It only took Dean a moment to get into a rhythm,  adjusting nicely to Cas. The sound of skin hitting skin, gasps, and curses filled the room. Castiel had dug his hand into Dean's hips, making sure their bodies pressed together as tightly as physically possible. Dean cursed and cried out Cas's name every time his prostate was hit. One particularly hard thrust sent him over the edge and he came with a shout. The tightening of walls around him had Cas arching his back and coming not long after. His nails dug into Dean's hips which would be nice bruises in a few hours. Dean collapsed on top of Cas, both trying to catch their breath.

 

Castiel spoke something in Russian, but Dean was still too gone to inquire about it. He curled into Cas’s chest, content to sleep in the mess they made and with the angel of a man still inside him. It seems Cas didn't feel the same way though. He gently wrapped his arms around Dean,  rolling to his left and placing him on the bed. He grabbed the condom before pulling out and tied it off. He tossed it into the beside trash and sat up. Dean watched him through half lidded eyes as he used his discarded shirt to clean them both up.

 

As if he could feel the gaze on him, Cas tilted his head to look at Dean. Once again their eyes met and Dean smiled.

 

“Best. Meeting. Ever.” He stated getting a real laugh out of Castiel. “Mmm, that sounds awesome… You're awesome.” He yawned out. Instead of a reply Cas leaned over and kissed pouty lips.

 

The next thing Dean remembers is being awoken by his cellphone. He tried to feel around for the damn thing without opening his eyes, but he only managed to smack a sleeping Castiel in the face. It earned him a sleepy glare from the man before he seemed to doze off again. Finally giving up he sat up and looked at the clock before finding his phone at the end of the bed, in his pant pocket.

 

“Sammy…you better be dying, or I'm gonna kill you.” Dean growled out in a low whisper, glancing back to see Castiel roll onto his side but remain asleep. “It's 4AM dude…”

 

“Pretty sure the only one dying here is you.” Sam said with a sigh. “Dad noticed you didn't report in about your meeting with Castiel Novak **…** He's pretty pissed off. Did you even go?”

 

“I went, I saw, and I conquered.” Dean stood up,  stretching his nude body and letting out a yawn. He quietly walked to the bathroom at the other side of the room. With another glance to Castiel’s sleeping form he shut the door.  

 

“So you got the contract renewed?” Sam sounded impressed.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I'll get that done when he wakes up.” Dean stated calmly,  leaning against the sink with a smile as his little brother caught on.

 

“Oh god, you didn't…”

 

“Oh I did.”

 

“You're fucking nuts…” Sam spoke in a way that Dean could see the facepalm his brother was most likely doing. “Do you have any idea who that man is?”

 

“A really good lay?” Dean held back a laugh, looking at the large bruises on his neck proudly. When his brother didn't respond he rolled his eyes. “I can't see your bitch face through the phone little brother.”

 

“Dean…” Sam said with resignation. He knew his brother was going to do whatever they hell he wanted to do. “Just be careful… That man isn't some playboy you pick up at the clubs. He's a fucking Novak!”

 

“I got this under control alright?” Dean reassured.  “We were both looking for a little fun. That's it. No harm done.”

 

“Whatever you say, jerk.”

 

“Suck it, bitch”

 

“... So, what do I tell dad?”

 

“He'll have his renewal by the end of today.”

 

“End of the day?” Sam questioned. “What are you going to be doing all-nevermind… I don't want to know. Talk later.”

 

“I'm going to be screwing-” Dean wasn't surprised when Sam said a very loud **‘BYE’** before hanging up. He chuckled, sitting his phone on the sink then walking back into the bedroom.

 

Castiel was still sleeping soundly. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and watched him breathe. He was so handsome.

 

“It's rude to stare…” Cas’ sleep filled voice made Dean's heart race and he let out a laugh.

 

“Do you have some kind of radar for anyone that stares at you for longer than 15 seconds?”

 

Dean never got a reply, Castiel, who didn't bother opening his eyes, just raised the sheet as an invitation. "Come here." It wasn't a suggestion, it was definitely more like a demand. Dean's body slid up against the other before he even gave it a thought. An arm wrapped tightly around him as if to keep him from escaping again. 

He stared at Cas’s face from close up, admiring the stubble and running his fingers across his cheek. He fought back the urge to kiss him, but he really wanted to.

  
He totally did not have this under control…


	2. Author's Note

HI!

I want to let everyone know that I want to make this a multi-chapter thing! I am currently working on 3 other fics at the moment, so the updates will come for this as I get inspired to write it. 

 

Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming!

If you have any suggestions for what you'd like to see in this story, let me know. ❤

 

You guys rock! I know my updates are insanely slow but I am determined to get around to everything I write at some point. Thanks for putting up with me. 

 

Xoxo

 


End file.
